


Monster

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9929063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Magnus might have been a little more focused on Alec as of late but that didn't mean he'd missed the stark difference in Jace from the first time he'd met him, in Pandemonium, to now with Jace living with him in his loft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The implied incest is obviously Jace and everyone else still believing that Clary and Jace are related.
> 
> Also, I rated it mature for the implied incest talk.

Magnus might have been a little more focused on Alec as of late but that didn't mean he'd missed the stark difference in Jace from the first time he'd met him, in Pandemonium, to now with Jace living with him in his loft.

It might have seemed subtle to some but Magnus knew. He'd been around long enough to see the signs. Especially with Shadowhunters that thought showing any sign of weakness was as close to a mortal sin as it got.

So Magnus watched and waited. Perhaps a little too long but in his defense, he and Alexander were new and it was exhilarating. Magnus couldn't remember a time when he'd felt so alive.

Opening a portal back to his loft, Magnus sighed as it closed behind him. He'd spent three days in Prague trying to smooth out a disagreement between two local covens. To say that he was exhausted was a grave understatement. He'd worn himself completely out and with the last of his magic he'd made a portal home, ready to sleep for at least a week if need be.

The sight that met him, however, sank Magnus' heart.

“Oh you poor boy.” Magnus whispered as he looked down at Jace.

His living room was littered with empty liquor bottles. The coffee table turned over on its side. Books torn from their shelves scattered everywhere. Magnus' favorite chair, his gorgeous purple chaise lounge seemingly broken. Shattered glass spread from one end of the room to the other and in the middle of it all, passed out on the floor, lay Jace.

“What has happened to you?” Magnus asked himself aloud.

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus groaned when he realized magic would not be helping him with this mess. Sighing, he really hoped he still had a broom somewhere around.

&&

Jace knew the instant he became aware of his surroundings it was a mistake. His head felt heavier than should be possible while his mouth tasted like something had died in it. Daring to try and open his eyes only made things worse.

“Its probably best if you take it easy at first,” Someone said from above him and Jace groaned as he tried to raise his head to see who it was. 

“Wha...?” Jace managed to mumbled, his head swimming as he lifted it.

“If you're going to be sick, please be so kind as to vomit into the trashcan beside of you.” The voice said and Jace gagged as his stomach rolled.

“By the angel,” Jace moaned.

Magnus continued to sweep the broken glass into a pile at the furthest end of the room. It wouldn't do to have Jace cut himself and bleed everywhere.

“Magnus?” Jace finally said, causing the older man to look in his direction.

Jace was sitting, no longer laying, back resting against the couch with his head in his hands. He looked pitiful. Magnus heart broke a little more for the poor boy.

“Let me just get you some water and something for the headache I'm sure you have.” Magnus said before hurrying off to do just that.

“What? No magic?” Jace asked when Magnus returned with a glass of water and a bottle of pills.

“As it is, no. I'm fresh out.” Magnus sighed. “Now take two of those and drink that entire glass of water, slowly, and then we'll go from there.” He instructed.

Jace groaned but did as he was told. He flinched when a cool cloth was placed over his eyes seconds later.

“Just rest, Jace. Give your head and stomach time to settle.” Magnus said softly.

“Hm. Thanks, Magnus.” Jace muttered and Magnus smiled.

“You're welcome, dear boy.”

&&

Dumping all the broken shards of glass into the ever growing trash bag, Magnus checked the time. It had been half an hour since he'd last checked on Jace and he supposed that was long enough. Making his way back into his living room he was pleased to see that at least the blonde boy was no longer sprawled on the floor. Instead he was sitting up on the couch, looking somewhat better than he had only half an hour before.

“Feeling better?” Magnus asked as he came to sit beside of Jace, sighing in content as he relaxed back into his oh so comfortable couch.

“I don't feel like roadkill anymore so I guess that's a start in the right direction,” Jace said with a snort and Magnus chuckled.

“Yes. I suppose it is.” He replied.

Magnus waited, quietly, to see what, if anything, Jace had to say. As it was, he didn't have to wait very long.

“I think this is where I say I'm sorry and offer to pay for anything I broke?” Jace tried, risking a glance in Magnus' direction.

“That is definitely a start,” Magnus said easily. “How about an explanation?” He finished with the raise of one eyebrow. “I'm gone for three days and I come home to what looks like a hurricane hit my living room and a thief raided my liquor cabinet.”

“I was having a bad day.” Jace muttered and Magnus watched as he subtly began curling in on himself.

“Apparently.” Magnus deadpanned. “And the naked Seelie girl I had to escort from your room an hour ago? Where does she factor into this 'bad day'?”

“Fuck.” Jace whispered harshly.

“I assume that's what happened but as she was just as hungover as you were, I didn't think it polite to ask.”

“What exactly do you want me to say, Magnus? I've already said I'm sorry and I'll pay for all the broken shit.” Jace snapped.

“I want to know why. What is going on with you? Is it your father? Is that what's causing this sudden change in character? Jace, you know as well as I do that having demon blood doesn't change who you are! That doesn't define you.” Magnus insisted and Jace scoffed.

“Pretty hard for it not to.”

“Only if you let it.” Magnus countered. “So that's it then? Valentine is the cause of your drinking and abundance of sexual partners?”

“You have no right to judge me for that!” Jace exploded as he jumped from his seat.

“Oh do be quiet and sit down before you fall down.” Magnus snapped as he pulled a swaying Jace back onto the couch. “I'm not judging you. I have no right, just as you said. I only ask because I'm concerned. This isn't like you.”

“You don't know that!” Jace yelled. “You don't know me!”

“Oh, but darling, I do. You forget just who you're speaking to. I've been around long enough to know most all of this generations fine brood of Shadowhunters. But beyond that, I am in a relationship with your Parabatai. Do you honestly believe Alec doesn't talk to me about about you?” Magnus asked.

“That... doesn't matter. It doesn't count! You don't know me! You don't know what its like to, to feel like this. To want the things that I want! You don't understand!” Jace bit out, his jaw clenched so tightly Magnus was sure it hurt him to speak.

“Ah.” Magnus said gently. “I see.”

“No. You don't.” Jace made to stand once again, this time a little more steady on his feet. Magnus' next words stopped him.

“So its about Clary then.” Magnus stated and watched as Jace froze. “You have feelings for her.”

“I. No. I can't. She's my sister.” Jace said as if it was the most painful thing he'd ever had to say.

“And yet, you still love her.” 

Jace sagged back against the couch, his breath hitching in his throat. He felt his eyes fill with tears and he did nothing to stop them from falling.

“I'm a monster, Magnus.” Jace whispered as he turned to look at the other man.

“No, no,” Magnus started, moving closer and pulling Jace into his arms. “You are nothing of the sort!” Wrapping his arms around Jace, Magnus held the blonde boy as he cried. “You can't help who you love, darling. You can't.” Magnus said as he rubbed his hand up and down Jace's back, hoping that it was comforting for him.

That's how Alec found them ten minutes later when he walked into the loft. Jace crying into Magnus' shoulder while his boyfriend held him.

“What?” Alec started and Magnus quickly shook his head at him and Alec let it drop. Instead he crowded against Jace's back on the couch and let his hand rest on his Parabatai's shoulder.

“Its, its okay, Jace. It'll be okay.” Alec tried to assure him, not knowing what else to do but knowing Jace needed him.

“We're here, Jace. Alec's here now and we're going to help you, okay? Whatever you need, whatever it takes, we're going to help you.” Magnus whispered and Jace tightened his hold on the older man.

“I need to forget, Magnus.” Jace said with tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please. I want to forget.” He begged.

“Oh, darling, no.” Magnus said sadly as he wiped away the tears on Jace's cheeks. “Anything but that. I won't take your memories from you.”

Alarmed, Alec grasped Jace's shoulder tighter and turned him.

“Take what memories? Jace, what's going on?” Alec asked.

Jace opened his mouth to reply but a hiccuping sob was what came out. Shaking his head at Alec, Jace turned back to Magnus and buried his face in the warlock's shoulder.

“His feelings for Clary.” Magnus said softly and Alec sighed in understanding.

“Jace. You didn't know. You never could have known she was your sister. No one can blame you for feeling something for her before you knew.” Alec stressed.

“And now that we do know? Now that everyone knows she's my sister? What now? Because I still love her! Finding out we were related didn't stop the feelings, Alec!” Jace exclaimed “I'm sick. I'm a monster and I just want to forget it all. That's why I drink, Magnus,” Jace said, finally looking up at him. “I drink to forget. And it works. For a little while but then I remember again so I try and fuck the feelings away on anyone that's will but it doesn't help! I still feel these horrible things for her and I can't stop the thoughts! I want her so much and it makes me sick!”

“By the angel, Jace! You aren't a monster!” Alec exclaimed. “You can't help how you feel!”

“She's my sister, Alec.” Jace said shamefully.

“But you didn't know that before, Jace.” Magnus stressed. “You had no idea. You met a girl and fell in love. Its not a crime.”

“It might as well be. I'm being punished like it is.” Jace said sadly.

“You are not.” Alec said, wrapping his arms around Jace and hugging him tight. “There is nothing wrong with you, Jace, nothing.” 

“Alexander is right, Jace. There's nothing wrong with you.” Magnus urged. Snapping his fingers he was thrilled to see some of his magic returning. With a flourish, he snapped them again and changed Jace into a comfortable pair of sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt.

“Thanks.” Jace said as he pulled back from Alec, offering Magnus a half smile.

Reaching out, Magnus ran his hand through Jace's blonde locks. He smiled when Jace leaned into the touch.

“No matter what happens, we are here for you.” Magnus said. “We'll help you get through this.”

“How am I supposed to get through being in love with my sister?” Jace laughed hollowly. 

Alec looked over top of Jace's bowed head to Magnus.

“For starters, no more drinking.” Magnus started and with another snap disappeared what drinks were left in the loft. “And no more one night stands. Darling, those aren't helping, are they?”

“No.” Jace answered.

“That's not to say you can't bring someone home, if that's what you really want.” Magnus added, hoping that Jace understood he was not being judged for anything.

“Now, how does takeout and a movie cuddled up in my nice big bed with myself and Alexander sound?” Magnus asked, smiling softly at Jace.

Jace felt his cheeks heat in embarrassment.

“That actually sounds really good.” He admitted.

“Wonderful!” Magnus said excitedly. “I'll find the takeout menus. Alexander, you get changed into something more comfortable and move the tv into the bedroom and Jace, sweetheart, splashing some water on your face might help you feel a bit better.” He suggested.

Jace stood, his legs no longer shaking, and turned to face the two other men.

“Thank you.” He said softly. 

“This is what friends are for, Jace and as shocking as it is to admit, its the truth.” Smiling, Magnus turned and headed for the kitchen where he kept his takeout menus.

“You know you're lucky, right?” Jace asked as he turned to face Alec.

“Yeah.” Alec smiled. “I know.”

“Is it, I mean, its cool with you if I crash with you and Magnus tonight, right?” Jace asked.

“As long as you know that Magnus is a cuddler.” Alec teased.

“He's right! I am!” Magnus yelled from the kitchen and both Alec and Jace laughed. “Now both of you get a move on, the food will be here in twenty minutes and I plan to be snuggled up in bed ready to eat when it arrives.”

Jace smiled despite himself. Turns out he had some really great friends. Maybe he'd get through this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an urge to write h/c!Jace with concerned and protective!malec.


End file.
